1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to, among other things, an infrared (IR) detector.
2. Background Art
An IR detector is generally defined as a photodetector that responds to IR radiation. One type of an infrared detector is a thermal based detector. A thermal based detector may be implemented within a camera to generate an image of an object formed on the thermal properties generally associated with such an object. Thermal based detectors are known to include bolometers, microbolometers, pyroelectric, and thermopiles.
A microbolometer changes its electrical resistance based on an amount of radiant energy that is received from an object. Thermopiles include a number of thermocouples that convert thermal energy from the object into electrical energy. Such devices have been incorporated into cameras in one form or another for thermal imaging purposes.